The present invention relates to electrical coupling devices commonly referred to as electrical connectors. The connector is typically used to interconnect wires, cables or other conductors and in accordance with the present invention the connector provides essentially friction-free insertion of a male member into the female receptacle.
In many connector constructions, especially those used with multiple-wire cables, a considerable force is usually necessary in order to mate the two connector parts. In accordance with this invention the male pins or prongs are capable of being engaged in the female receptacles with substantially no physical resistance from the receptacles during the insertion operation. An automatic wiping action between the individual receptacles and pins occur providing a means of cleaning the mating parts to remove, for example, undesirable films or impurities which may be on the parts. This assures essentially perfect electrical connection. Also, this self-wiping action occurs during the quick locking process of the male connector with the female connector.
Since, in accordance with the invention the insertion of the male connector into the female receptacles does not require any substantial force and because the locking process also requires practically no force, the electrical connector can then be constructed with a great number of pins and receptacles without having any problem as to the mating of the male and female parts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reliable coupling between two objects which are typically connector parts, one of which is a female connector having receptacles and the other of which is a male connector having pins or probes and to further provide a means of quick engagement and disengagement between the mating parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an individual receptacle that is actually comprised of many receptacle coils for squeezing radially the male pin each independently from the other and yet forming one integral receptacle made from an integral piece of material, which in accordance with the present invention is preferably a coil spring arrangement.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a connector that is constructed so as to enable the use of a great number of contacts between the receptacle and inserted object.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a complete friction-free connector allowing little or no friction upon insertion of the male pins into the female receptacles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a reliable connector and in particular a reliable female receptacle which essentially is constructed with an inherent redundancy primarily to the use of the many receptacle portions which in all embodiments are the individual coils comprising the coil spring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which is easily adapted to miniaturization and capable of withstanding severe mechanical strains, stresses, vibrations and shocks essentially from any direction without harmful effects on the coupling performance of the connector.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector in which the electrically matable parts, when engaged and locked, form a continuous electrical connection as well as a good mechanical joint over a substantial are with a positive individual radial pressure exerted by each receptacle portion (coil of spring) to maintain the two parts firmly together.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a connector that is operated so as to decrease the wear of the plating on the inside diameter of the receptacle and on the outside diameter of the pin which usually occurs by repeated frequent insertions and withdrawals. In accordance with the invention, the wear is quite negligible, and yet the plating surface is maintained at a sufficient thickness so as to assure a reliable connection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector having a uniform plating on the inside diameter of the receptacle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that is readily adapted to the use of more than one pin to be inserted in the same receptacle at the same time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that is adapted to carry substantially large amounts of current in comparison to its size and weight.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector where the male connector, when unlocked, can be removed from the female connector without any substantial force.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved female connector, comprised of a coil spring, with each coil of the spring acting upon the male connector part individually and all coils acting simultaneously when the parts are mated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector that is characterized by a wiping action between the receptacle and pin. This wiping action occurs even though there is a friction-free connection when the connector parts are initially mated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector wherein the receptacles can accept any shape of male pin including a round, rectangular or triangular pin or even a screw pin and without suffering any harmful effects of contact quality.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having the ability of carrying very low level signals and very low current signals.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having the ability of carrying signals without adding any noise to these signals that are coupled to the connector.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector where the contact resistance between the receptacle and pin is in a low resistance magnitude of micro ohms.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a connector with a stable contact resistance regardless of the number of insertions and withdrawals of the connector parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that eliminates alignment problems between the female and male connector parts.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector wherein temperature changes do not effect the stable contact resistance of the connector.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a connector wherein pressure of each individual coil of the female receptacle provides for an even distribution of pressure between the connector parts along the whole male connector pin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an explosion proof electrical connector.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which can maintain the stable current flow through the connector even when the connector is subjected to severe vibrations and shocks from substantially any direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector having locking means associated with the connector for providing an extremely tight contact between the receptacle and inserted object after they have been easily inserted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a connector pin in the form of a screw.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector pin having a locking means associated therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with a gas-tight contact.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which can withstand enormous amounts of insertions and withdrawals with no harmful effects on the proper connection quality.